War for Wonderland
by AlazneChan
Summary: With the sudden death of the empress, all of Wonderland is thrown into chaos as two powerful families start battling for power, causing the entire world to start disintegrating. Will the arrival of a strange girl from another world be able to save them all before they destroy each other? Alice in Wonderland AU. Multiple pairings T for violence, blood, and hinted sexual situations.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is an Alice in Wonderland AU, so there's going to be a lot of different roles. I'll introduce each character's role in the beginning of the chapter they first appear in. NOTE: This has multiple pairings, character death, and violence so read at your own risk!

Character Roles:

Lovino Vargas (South Italy) **- **Employee at Heart Castle [alt. Tweedle Dee]

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain) - Head Gardner of Heart Castle [alt. March Hare]

Francis Bonnefoy (France) - Head Butler of Heart Castle [alt. Dormouse]

Gilbert Beilschmitt (Prussia) – Head Steward of Heart Castle [alt. Mad Hatter]

Elizaveta Hedervy (Hungary) – Red Queen [alt. Queen of Hearts]

Roderich Edelstein (Austria) – Red King [alt. King of Hearts]

* * *

**Prologue**

"Looooo~oooooviiiii~iiiiii~!"

Oh shit. Not him again.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Lovino squirmed pitifully trying to escape from a certain Head Gardener's death-grip-hug.

"But Lovi~" Antonio pouted, snuggling closer to the adorable brunette's body.

"Go away, Toni!" Despite how the pair looked – crazy, dysfunctional, maybe a bit scary – they were actually going out and were incredibly close.

"Lovi~"

While the two were having another daily – or was it hourly? – spat, they failed to notice the silver-haired Steward walk over to them. "Come on, man." Gilbert tried to pry the two of them apart, to no avail. "He's so BOOOOOOOORING."

"But Gil…" Toni whined, slightly glaring at his friend while trying to contain the raging bull in his arms.

"Toni, I agree." Francis added the final touches to his hair, finishing off his blue bow to keep most of his blonde, wavy locks out of his face. "It's not worth it and we're wasting our precious break."

Inside Romano, something snapped. "YOU ALL SUCK!" He shouted, finally breaking free and running off into the heart of the Royal Gardens.

"Lovi!" And there goes Antonio starting the chase.

"Toni!" Followed by Francis, who is followed by

"DON'T LEAVE THE AWESOME ME BEHIND!" Gilbert.

All four of them kept up their speed, running through the twisting and turning Rose Maze.

After a long, long, _long _chase, Lovino suddenly stopped.

"Gotcha~" Antonio nearly got his arms around the younger's waist, but met the ground and a make-shift gag instead.

"Shut up!" Lovi hissed, keeping his hand over Antonio's mouth. He quickly stole a glance around the corner, then flipped back. "The king is right there!"

Francis was the next to catch up. "So?"

"SO, HE'S WITH THE FUCKING DUKE OF RED!"

"Duke Zwingli? Really?" Gilbert panted/whispered. "So what? They meet up for business."

"You guys have a screwed-up version of business then." Lovino threw his free thumb back behind him to where he saw the king and duke.

"What do you- ohohohohohohohohon~" A perverted smile danced on the blonde's lips. "How interesting~"

Around the corner was indeed the duke and king, that much was normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that the king had Duke Zwingli pinned to the table by his wrists, kissing him passionately and grinding against the blonde's hips. Small moans and whines were just barely audible to the unknown four audience members and certain names and words were picked up as well.

"Vash… I love you…"

"R…Roderich… M…More… Please…"

"Dude, the duke TOTALLY sounds like a whore!" Gilbert laughed under his breath.

"Agreed. Though it seems the king is like one himself." Francis pointed to how "experienced" the king was acting.

"Disgusting." Lovino shuddered and backed away, horrified with the sight.

A cocky grin appeared on the steward's face. "Oh? Like you haven't done that with Toni."

He normally would've shouted something along the lines of "SHUT UP, BASTARD!" but with his ever-perfect timing, Antonio managed to get his boyfriend to be quiet with a perfectly placed kiss. He nipped at Lovino's lips, getting him to open up so he could slip his tongue into his sweet mouth, thus effectively keeping him quiet.

While inadvertently entertaining Francis and Gilbert.

Luckily, one of the two was smart enough to get the king and duke out of there before things got too heated.

"Yo! Young Master!" While Antonio was keeping Lovi preoccupied, Gilbert snuck to the other side of the hedge and walked toward the duke and king. "Where are you?! Queenie's looking for you!"

Roderich and Vash sprang into action, breaking apart, fixing their messed up clothes and trying to erase all evidence of what they were doing.

When the coast was clear, Roderich finally responded. "Gilbert. I'm right here." He sighed, giving the understood signal for him to appear pretending to be in a hurry.

"Man, there you are!" He shouted, dragging the king away. "Queen Elizaveta is PISSED and needs you RIGHT NOW."

"But the duke-"

"Can come with us. Now hurry before someone else dies!"

Francis watched as the trio left, getting out of earshot. He lightly tapped Toni on the shoulder, telling him that he could stop now.

The minute he pulled back, he was met with a curt slap in the face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, JACKASS?!"

"Lovi-"

"DON'T YOU 'LOVI' ME! EXPLINATION RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"_Mr. Vargas,_" Francis stepped in, separating the fighting pair before someone's blood was spilled on the roses. "It was the quickest and surest way to keep you quiet. Besides," he dropped his voice and whispered in Lovi's ear. "I know you enjoyed it~."

Lovi's face turned the same shade as the surrounding flowers. "S-Shut up!" Poor, poor Toni. He was being forcefully dragged away by the storming brunette after that little comment.

Within the giant library of Red Castle, the clicking of heels was heard pacing along the red and black tile floor. The rhythmic tapping bounced off the walls and jumped up to the high cathedral ceiling.

The sound originated from the only one in the library: The Red Queen.

"Tch." Her hand on her chin, she strode left and right, trying to collect her thoughts. "I can't BELIEVE him! That ungrateful man is cheating on me!" On the table next to her, a vase of red roses used to sit, but that was before she came along and knocked the flowers over in her fury. "I was the one to lift him out of poverty and make him king! _I _was the one that _gave_ him his position! He is supposed to love _me_, not that foolish duke!" Another decoration was thrown against the walls and shattered pitifully. Her heavy breathing mimicked a wild animal's.

Eventually, her mind caught up with her body. A deep breath and she took a seat, fixing her crazy, wavy brown hair. "No, stop worrying self. We can fix this." Slowly, the look in her eyes changed from hurt betrayal to that of selfish revenge. "If that foolish duke thinks he can take away my precious Roddy, then I'll just take something precious to him~!"


	2. First Advance

**A/N: **I'll be updating with all the chapters I already have written - which is a lot - but after that it will be very slow. This is a complex story with very little planning and it more or less writes itself. So there will be times where you'll get a chapter a week, and times where you won't see me for months on end.

Character Roles:

Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) – The Duke of Red [alt. Duchess]

Matthew Williams (Canada) –M.A [alt. Mary-Ann]

Alfred F. Jones (America) –White Rabbit

* * *

**First Advance**

Vash ran faster than he ever thought possible. He didn't know where to, but he sure as hell knew from what. There was no way he could go back, not with her waiting for him. Her and her terrible card soldiers ready to capture him again.

He always knew that the Red Queen was one evil bitch, but he had no idea he would go to these lengths to get rid of him.

He was lucky, though. He managed to escape her wrath, even if only for a short while. He was the great and powerful Duke of Red! He wasn't about to go down without a fight!

Well, former Duke of Red. Now he was Vash, a fugitive of the Red Kingdom and all alone in this Wonderland.

Things weren't always like this. The country used to be rich, powerful and peaceful under the rule of their Empress Alice, but since she passed into the next world without an heir, the two largest royal families – the Red Family and the White Family – began their conquests to capture the realm and control all, destroying families and anything else in their way.

In fact, Vash lost his precious sister to the Red Family no more than two days ago.

_"Live, Vash!" She cried, her pale and quavering hand reaching out for him. "You must! Live for both of us!"_

Those were the last words she ever said before she lost to the guillotine and the Red Queen's vicious smirk.

The memory of that day, still freshly burned into his memory, fueled Vash even though he was gravely injured and should have been dead hours ago.

Eventually, the sheer will to survive wasn't enough, and his body screamed for him to stop and wouldn't take no for an answer. His vision – already blurred from the pouring rain and the pain – vanished completely right before he collided with the cold and damp ground.

"Of all the days to report back to the king and queen, it had to be today during a torrential downpour." Alfred complained to no one in particular. It was his job as a double agent to give occasional reports back to his home rulers, but he really didn't want to do it today. He hated rain. Not as much as that cat, but enough that this was a miserable experience for him.

He leaned against a huge oak tree and dried off his rectangular glasses, rendered pretty much useless by the rain. Ugh, how he despised rain. It made his blonde hair wet and saggy (except for that stubborn cowlick) and made him feel disgusting all over. He knew full well how that blasted cat felt.

Deciding that the faster he got to the meeting spot, the faster he could get back to Heart Castle, Alfred began walking once again, already dreading the idea of going back into the rain.

Well, he was about to, when the unnatural shaking of bushes nearly landed him in a tree.

"GHOST!" He shouted out of reflex, his sky blue eyes widening.

"No, you idiot. It's me." A quiet voice spoke and with it, another young man emerged. His violet eyes rolled and his wavy blonde hair looked impeccable. He wore the uniform of an officer of the White Army and he gently held a white bear in his arms. The young man re-adjusted his oval glasses and stepped closer. "How can you keep forgetting your own brother?"

Al laughed a bit and relaxed. Of course it was his brother; he was the only one who was capable of sneaking up on him like that. "Sorry, bro. My bad."

With an exasperated sigh, Matthew shook his head. "Right. Of course."

"I mean it~" Suddenly realizing what he was supposed to do, he began his much needed report, only to have a dreadful moan cut him off, nearly causing him to jump into his brother's arms and replace the fluffy bear.

"Alfred, it's not a ghost-"

"Then what is it?!" Even Matthew – brave and brilliant Matthew – couldn't give him a proper answer.

"Whatever it is, it's probably nothing to worry about. But I suppose I'll check it out for you." Making sure his rabbit of a brother wasn't going to die of loneliness if he left, he rounded the tree they were under to inspect the origin of the mystery moan.

A sight of blood splotched over the ground, mixing in with the mud and rain around the tattered clothes, loosely hanging off an emaciated cadaver met him. The man face down on the ground, passed out long ago from exhaustion, looked like a mirror image of a corpse ready for burial. The clothes barely shielded him from the elements and only served in identifying their master as the infamous Duke of Red.

"Man, we should leave him." Alfred suggested. Both knew that if the man in question died, they would have one less enemy to worry about killing later. It would be for their benefit if he died then and there.

However, Matthew's kind soul was tugged in several different directions. Sure, he was the Duke of Red, but the poor man was dying. He had to help him and could deal with the consequences of helping an enemy later.

"No, we're helping him." With certain finality, Matthew put one arm under the injured noble and began the trek to the forest safe house. "Let's go. We need to make it home before the sun falls. We don't want the Jabberwok after us too."

Alfred shuddered at the name. The Jabberwok was certainly someone you did not want to see late at night. He was a known murderer, used by either side to do their dirty work for cheap. When he wasn't on a job, he was "hunting" poor souls who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Taking the spot opposite to his brother, the double agent helped lift the Duke. "Yeah, let's hurry up."


	3. Second Advance

Character Roles:

Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) – White Queen

* * *

**Second Advance**

The distinct murmuring of voices stirred Vash's consciousness awake again. He knew he lived alone, but then who was talking above him in?

"…the Jabberwok would get him." A surprisingly loud voice stated. _The Jabberwok?_ Vash thought, faking sleep to get more information. So that was the reason that he had been chased out into the woods after tortured near to death. They assumed that the Jabberwok would kill him for them.

"Not surprising." Even though this voice was quieter, it still held some sort of power with it. He set something down on a nearby table that sounded like cheap tea cups.

"Still don't understand why he did it." _He?_ Now that piqued Vash's attention. He assumed that the Queen was the one who ordered his "execution". If it wasn't the Queen, then who? "I mean, right after ordering it, he gave most of his power to Queen Bitch!"

"Alfred!" The softer one chastised. "I don't like her either, but she is still a queen and deserves some respect!"

Vash's eyebrows furrowed slightly. From what he got, a male who used to have a lot of power that he handed over to the Queen ordered him to die. But the only one who fit that description was the Red King. Yet that still didn't make any sense. Roderich hating him was simply unthinkable! It was in no way possible!

"…Should we wake him up?" The one called Alfred said, poking Vash's injured side.

Calmly and as if his side wasn't on fire from a simple poke, the blonde duke sat up to face his hosts. "No need. I'm up."

The two boys that greeted him when he opened his eyes looked at him, then each other, then back at him.

One with a curly adoge and a bear in his arms stepped forward. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Duke Zwingli."

Vash's sharp green eyes narrowed. "Just call me Vash." He stated, cringing at the unusual statement coming from him. "I don't have a title anymore."

Panic welled up inside of King Roderich as he nervously paced the elaborate hallways of Heart Castle, the swishing of his royal cloak accentuating his anxiousness. _Where was he? _He thought, hand on his chin and his crown slightly askew. _Vash is never late to our meetings. Did he find me annoying? Is that why he blew me off?_

_No, Vash wouldn't abandon you for such a petty reason. _Roderich calmed himself. He knew there was a good reason for his Vash to not appear by the large wooden gates to the maze at sunset. Perhaps he was ill, or exceedingly busy with financial affairs. Yes, it had to be a good reason like those.

While he was busy trying to control his worry train, he didn't notice his queen rushing towards him, also in a state of her own panic.

"Roddy!" She cried her pet name for him and collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have terrible news!"

His entire body tensed when she suddenly touched him. They were married, but only for political reasons. He would never love her; his love was saved for one person.

"What is it, Elizaveta?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible for her, so she wouldn't know he had been worried over anything.

"Duke Vash has been murdered by the Jabberwok!"

Silence was a heavy fog in the room of the forest safe house as everyone present absorbed every word that was just said.

However, that could only last so long. "So that's the story." Vash said, looking over the two rescuers again. His presence was graced by the infamous "White Rabbit" spy and the infamous Officer of the White Army code-named "M.A.". He hadn't expected the two most famous allies to the White Kingdom to be only nineteen, but life had a habit of throwing him unexpected things. Like being nursed back to health by said former enemies.

"I already alerted our king and queen." Matthew spoke up in his automatic whisper. "They are kind people and will be more than happy to help you find a job in our kingdom-"

A large BANG accompanied a feminine-sounding male voice. "WHERE IS THE DUKE OF RED?!"

The trio turned to see who in the world slammed the door open like that. Standing in the doorway was a (questionable) young man wearing a simple white, sparkling dress, a silvery cloak and a diamond-studded circlet atop his faintly blonde hair. If he hadn't been wearing the royal clothes, no one would know that standing before them was Tino Väinämöinen, the White Queen himself.

"Your Highness!" The two brothers knelt – as was custom – in front of their leader. The look they gave each other said it all: _When did he get here?!_

Unmoved by the sudden appearance of a powerful noble, Vash nodded his head out of respect. "I am right here."

Relief washed over the thin queen's body. "Thank goodness you're awake." He gingerly came closer and smiled. "As soon as I heard you were hurt and safely here, I rushed over as fast as I could."

He was shocked that such an influential figure would take time out of their schedule to visit him.

"May I ask why you're here, Queen Tino?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "We have a bit of a problem."


	4. Third Advance

**A/N: **And now the REAL fun begins!

Character Roles:

Sisia Vogel (Liectenstein) – Alice?

* * *

**Third Advance**

Sisia was always a curious and quiet girl, but that curiosity often got her in trouble.

Like now, for instance.

A strange man who seemed to be in a hurry, wearing all white and carrying a pocket watch appeared at the edge of her garden when she was enjoying her afternoon tea as always. He looked a quite a bit lost, so she had called out to him. To her dismay, he fled back into the trees, saying "AW SHIT I'M LATE!" and nearly fell over a tree root on his way back into the shadows. The dangerous curiosity took hold inside her and she decided to follow the man.

When she realized where she was, it was too late. She had been so busy following the blonde teen that she hadn't noticed the landscape around her changing from her beloved Swiss forest to a flower-filled, ivy entrenched woodland, not at all resembling her home's.

To be honest, she didn't even figure out that anything changed until she stumbled across a large, maze-like garden with towering rosebushes reaching the cloudless sky and a grand red and black castle in the distance.

She didn't have any roses. And she lived in a cottage, not a castle.

"Oh my…" She brushed off her pink striped dress and fixed her purple ribbon. "I wonder where I am…" Her senses were telling her to turn around and try and find her way back, but unusual voices from the garden's center begged her to find out more.

She rounded the corners, following the loud laughing and faint speech that drifted on the slight breeze. Said slight breeze caught her hair on a stray rose, tearing out her ribbon.

Not that she really noticed; she kept walking.

When she finally got to the center, she saw the pair. A man with a black crown on his head, royal red and black clothes and a pristine head of brown hair (with only one curl standing up straight) was chatting with a boisterous albino man, his patchwork uniform showing that he might have worked at the castle at some point, and his black and red top hat crazily sewn in random places. A little yellow chick spun around his head and landed on his hat, somehow not tipping it over from its already extreme lopsided angle.

"Excuse me, sirs." Sisia called out in a timid voice. "Can you help me?"

King Roderich stumbled into the garden, holding on the tea table set out in the middle for dear life. He couldn't process anything in his current state. His Vash? Dead? No, it couldn't be! It had to be a mistake!

His heart felt like it just sank into the ground and disappeared forever. His mind was completely numb and the world around him was spinning. He felt like he would pass out then and there.

Perhaps for the better, he was soon accompanied by a certain someone.

"Oy! Young Master!" Oh, joy. The very _last _person he wanted to see arrived: The crazy head steward, Gilbert "Mad Hatter" Beilschmitt. "You sulking? Maaaaaan that's laaaaaame."

"Go away, Gilbert." Roderich growled, his fist unconsciously clenching. How in the hell had _that _idiot gotten here?! This was _their _spot, no intruders at all! Only Roderich and Vash new the trail through the garden. Unless… "Did you follow me here?"

"I did." The albino man smirked, his little bird flying in circles around him and peeping incessantly. "And to be honest, I was kinda worried 'bout you."

"I'm fine." He covered up pathetically. Of course he wasn't okay. The love of his life was _murdered _brutally in the forest! How was he supposed to be _fine_ with that on his mind?! As much as he wanted to just scream his grief out, he couldn't. He was the king and had to keep a calm composure. And even if he wanted to at least _tell _someone, the only person who would pester him enough to open up was standing in front of him and was 1/3 of the castle-famous trio of friends: the "Bad Touch Trio" and everyone knew that if you told them something, it'd be around the castle faster than you could say "No!".

Fate shown upon the grieving king, for the Mad Hatter left it at that. "Whatever you say, Roderich." Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets and laughed a bit. "Tea's waiting for you back at the castle, y'know."

"I'm going to stay here for a while-"

"Excuse me, sirs."

The strange royal whipped around to face her, his glasses nearly flying off in the process. The man beside him with the red eyes and insane top hat smiled at his reaction.

"And you are?" The royal asked, fixing his now lopsided crown.

Where were the manners that her brother taught her? Sisia quickly curtsied and bowed her head. "My name is Sisia, sir. Sisia Vogel."

"Sisia…" King Roderich looked her up and down, noticing just how similar she looked to Vash. Same blonde hair in the same style, same green eyes that seemed to look right through him, same air about her… the only difference being she was a young girl in a pink striped dress. "Well, Sisia. I am King Roderich of the Red Kingdom." He maintained his composure and crossed his arms, pretending that just seeing a mirror image if his Vash in front of him wasn't killing him slowly from the inside out.

"Forgive me for wandering about, Your Highness." She curtsied slightly again and continued. "But I am not from around her and am very lost."

Gilbert's tell-tale laugh erupted and he came a little too close to her. "Kesesesesesese! Well, Sisia, you've come to the right place. Sure, our king is as cheap as _fuck_, but hey, we're a kick-ass, awesome nation."

"Where are you from?" Said cheap king tapped his foot impatiently. This was getting too weird for his tastes. Plus, he didn't exactly want a stranger, be they possibly related to the duke or not, wandering in _their _garden.

"Does it really matter?" Gilbert looped his arm around her shoulders. "She's here now and doesn't look like she's from the other kingdom."

Roderich's eyes glanced back and forth between the pair. How on earth did the butler manage to convince him to do this?! "Follow me." When he turned around, he made sure that his royal cloak-thing he was forced to wear didn't catch on the rosebushes. Even though he wasn't quite sure where this girl came from, he had a reputation to uphold.

Elizaveta crushed the purple ribbon in her perfectly manicured hands. Her Roddy was already with another girl?! Didn't the death of his beloved Vash teach him a lesson?

Fine. No matter. She'll just kill this girl and Roderich will be all hers again.


End file.
